


SaddamXBibi: Lust and Love

by kasaundra1



Category: Political RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Authority Figures, M/M, Politcal, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaundra1/pseuds/kasaundra1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saddam Hussien kiddinaps Benjamin "Bibi" Netanyahu (Prime Minister of Israel) and takes him on a ride he'll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SaddamXBibi: Lust and Love

**Author's Note:**

> This work has a nasty sex scene and it involves rape and homosexual themes that may be offensive to some viewers. If you want to read, read it on the premise that I don't regret anything.
> 
> Also Sorry Bibi!

“Buji, this is the finest ice cream I’ve ever eaten.” Avigdor said as he dug into his cup at a local marketplace.

“Seriously, I never thought that Iraq had Ice cream. I thought it was too hot here.” Buji said with a laugh.

“Well, we’ve got to try the falafels and I heard they’re delicious!” Buji said. Bibi was reclined in a chair and he sat there eagerly watching his lovers enjoy themselves.

“Well, just because it’s Iraq doesn’t mean that it doesn’t have it’s sweet spots.” Bibi then took a bite of pistachio ice cream. “Man, it’s hot,” Bibi then took off his suit jacket and left it on the arm fo his chair.

“Speaking of which, Bibi where’d you get that Suit?”

“Calvin Khlein and Tommy Hilfiger,” Bibi said with a smile. “I got this watch from Rolex,” He then held up his hand and the gold watch glistened in the sun.

“Geez, I can’t even go shopping without spending so much. I always loved your ties Bibi,” Avigdor said. It was true, Bibi did get his ties from a designer brand and he did spend a lot of money of hair, make-up, and presentation fees. It was very important to make a good impression.

Bibi then felt the sudden urge to pee so he went to the bathroom in the restaurant. He then went out to the parlor, but then he felt someone come up behind him.

The last thing Bibi remembered was something being jabbed into his throat and being blindfolded.

\-------------

Benjamin Netanyahu sat down in front of the mustached man.

“Hello Saddam,” Bibi said, his voice half steady and half full of fear.

“Why hello to you, Benjamin Netanyahu,” Saddam said with a seductive purr. He was twirling around a whip and his priceless antique rifle hung above him on the wall. “How are things going with being elected again?” Saddam asked with a purr in his voice.

“They are doing fine thank you very much, I didn’t expect to see you here.” Bibi said calmly. Bibi was cautious about being around Hussein. The man already raped him twice and he once willingly had intercourse with this man, but this man was as equally as dangerous as a viper or a poisonous animal.

 

“Well, I was wondering how you wandered into my corner of the world, Bibi,” Saddama said calmly.

“I was captured by your men, and brought to your palace, Saddam,” Bibi said firmly. He was not excited about being Saddam’s plaything again or having sex with this man.

“Well, I saw you hanging out with those two men, who are they, Avigdor Lieberman and Buji Herzog?” Saddam asked with a seductive purr.

“They’re friends and co-workers,” Bibi said through gritted teeth.

“Well, you wouldn’t mind if we share a night together, or maybe you sleep at my place tonight?” Saddam asked with a purr.

“No, I will not sleep with you, you sick fuck after all you did,” Bibi snarled. 

“Well, Mr. Prime Minister, you have no choice, you’re trapped in my palace with no way out.

“Damn you,” Bibi spat out. It was a big mistake cursing a man who was the key to escaping this place.

“You can’t escape this, you sleep in my bed tonight, I’ll let you out.” Saddam smirked, while his general by his side pulled out a baton.

Shit, how am I going to get out of here? Bibi thought to himself. Saddam then reached out for his knife and cut the bonds to the chair lose. He then took off Bibi’s tie and used it to blindfold him and he then led him around his palace.

“Saddam, how big is this place?” Bibi asked.

“It’s about twice the size of the White House in the U.S,” Saddam said as he paraded his captive around. He then led Bibi through corridors and through probably miles of galleries. He then stopped to take a breather and then started to proceed though it seemed like a long corridor. Saddam then press some button and two giant doors opened to his room.

He then removed the blindfold from Bibi’s head and all Bibi could do is sit there and marvel.

The whole room was made out of fine alabaster stone, and the doors made of gold. There was a giant bust of Saddam and a pillars in each corner of the room, in the shape of naked men holding up the whole thing. Nestled in the center of the back of the room was a giant maybe King sized bed, as it seemed the bed was twice as big as a king mattress and headboard was gold and inlaid with Lapis Lazuli and the covers were fine silk. There were big pillows nestled at the head of the bed and a large canopy was drawn near it.

“You’d really think I’d crawl in bed with you after that?” Bibi snarled.

“Well, I’ll be getting ready for tonight so if you don’t mind. Feel free to rest on the bed and order drinks and things.”

Saddam then disappeared into the bathroom. Bibi plopped himself in one of the leather chairs, preferring not to submit himself to Saddam’s will. Bibi looked around the room and he was a flat screen tv in the other side of the room, and there was also an array of weapons displayed proudly in the room, there was also a closet. Bibi was not wanting to snoop around in Saddam’s room but curiosity overtook him and he opened the closet.

It was on the the many mistakes Bibi could make, inside it was full of sex toys and vibrators. Bibi quickly shut the closet doors, and crawled back to the chair not wanting Saddam to suspect something. Bibi couldn’t help but remember the last time Saddam forced himself on him, and it wasn’t pleasant. He feared for the use of those sex toys on him, but if the man needed that to orgasm then it was quite fine, Bibi just didn’t want to have them used on him.

 

Bibi looked out the window, it was nightfall in Baghdad and Bibi prayed that his lovers were looking for him. They were somewhere in the city looking for where he had gone. Bibi reclined himself in the chair and was about to doze off when Saddam smacked him on the cheek.

 

“Bibi, get up,” he said firmly and Benjamin got up and saw that Saddam was naked, with nothing on, and Bibi looked down. “Do we really have to do this?” He moaned.

 

The only response that came was a metal bar being shoved into his mouth. Bibi moaned and tried to break free, but Saddam’s strength overpowered Bibi and slammed him into the bed.

Bibi couldn’t help but cry out. Saddam then removed the bar and Bibi gritted his teeth.

“You say one word and your lovers are dead.” Saddam snarled.

Bibi tensed at this threat. “You do whatever the hell you want with me, but leave Lieberman and Herzog out of this you hear me?” Bibi angrily snapped.

“Well, you underestimate my power, Netanyahu, I can surely have it arranged where you all are dead,” Saddam shone his teeth. Bibi was powerless at this threat, if he moved or did anything Avigdor and Buji or even himself wind up dead. And without Avigdor and Buji, Bibi would have nothing to live for. He would either leave this world himself or off himself. Saddam then tore off Bibi’s shirt, revealing a muscled frame and Saddam then bit into on his his nipples, causing Bibi to cry out in pain. 

“Umph!” Bibi cried out, and Bibi tensed as he felt Saddam’s hand move to his crotch where he rubbed his groin directly. Saddam was careful, as he then left Bibi’s shirt intact and he then threw it across the room. Bibi whimpered as he felt Saddam’s tongue exploring all the exposed skin he could reach. Saddam the secured Bibi’s wrists above his head and then tore open the rest of his clothes, including Bibi’s pants and underwear. He then nipped the head of Bibi’s ick thus causing shockwaves of arousal to course through Bibi’s body. He could feel the cold air hitting his skin as Saddam then slid both his pants and underwear down his legs, leaving him exposed.

Saddam then wretched off Bibi’s shoes and socks and then removed the last garments that lay between Bibi and his body. He then propped up Bibi onto the bed and leaned down. 

Saddam then cupped Bibi’s dick and slowly sucked it, thus causing Bibi to become hard in his hand. Soon, Bibi’s growing erection caused Saddam to adjust his position and slowly rock into Bibi. After doing this for around twenty minutes, He then sat up and pressed Bibi’s legs apart. He then started pounding Bibi’s anus and Bibi was moaning with sexual satisfaction. Bibi cursed being on the receiving end of Saddam’s sexual advances and his body was being pushed to the limit. Bibi then gripped the bedsheets and braced himself for the impending orgasm and the release of Saddam’s seed inside of him. Saddam then picked up the thrusts and Bibi was almost getting ready to ejaculate. Saddam however wanted the sex to last. So while pushing into Bibi, Saddam gripped the Premier’s balls and lightly squished them, each time, adding extra pressure to them with each squeeze.

Bibi moaned and tensed at the fact that Saddam was touching the most intimate and sensitive parts of his body and he then went along with it. Bibi’s groin was on fire and Saddam pushed into Bibi more and along side with that, planted a kiss on him.

Sooner or later, Saddam then got tired of blindly thrusting. “God Bibi, you’re so tight,” He said. He then decided to squeeze Bibi’s balls one more time and then went to the closet. He got out a vibrator and Bibi was so dizzy from getting pushed that he didn’t instantly realize the feeling of the vibrator edging his dick.

Bibi recoiled at the sight of Saddam with the vibrator and he felt an impending need to ejaculate. Saddam then sucked his dick lightly before applying the vibrator each time, and Bibi was getting more aroused by the moment. Saddam then realized the vibrator used up its use and he cast it aside. He then took to liberally sucking Bibi’s dick and thrusting into Bibi again. Soon, he could feel Bibi’s seed squirting onto the bed and the moans accompanied by Bibi’s orgasm.

Bibi was breathing heavily and he was tired. Saddam then realized what he did to the man, and when he looked at Bibi face, he saw a stunning beautiful man that was his conquest. Both men were naked and Saddam then nestled with Bibi into the sheets. He then pulled up the sheets and soon was asleep.

When morning came, Saddam then woke up and fixed them some breakfast. Bibi was awake and he wanted to get back to Avigdor and Buji. He then instantly then woke up and grabbed his clothes. Saddam stopped him.

“Saddam, you said if I spent the night with you, I could go back to my lovers,” He calmly said.

Saddam put on a fake pout. “Fine, you can go back, but be back soon,” He smiled. He then clapped his hands and allowed the Guard to escort Bibi to the gates of the palace. Saddam watched from the window of his room as Bibi exited the palace and met up with Buji and Avigdor. He couldn’t help but envy Bibi, and feel a pang of jealousy.  
He then closed the curtains and muttered to himself. “He’ll be back. He’ll be back.” He smiled.


End file.
